The Target
by Copperwriter
Summary: Right this was the wining story. Alice O'Driscoll is the 15 protégé vampire slayer from Ireland. 13yrs ago her mother was killed by the six most powerful vampire families in Japan. Now she's back in Japan to get her revenge. But with many myths and legends surrounding her how will she cope. Will she get revenge with the help of her new friends. *CONTAINS SOME CURSING*


Some of the OCs (more may be introduced later on) (also it may include appearances from tora igarashi from maid sama).

Alice O'Driscoll: 5ft4 brown curly hair that sits just above her shoulders. Thin with no curves B cup chest. Doesn't look strong but is actually stronger than honey-senpai when she wants to be. She has immense control but sometimes it fails. She is the protégé the most elite slayer with many myths and legends surrounding her past, present and future.

Richard Hartley: 6ft6 Alice's clingy over protective father. He is well built and very strong. As a world wide MMA champion he is very strong and he takes pride in teaching martial arts. He's absolutely obsessed with his daughter. Although Alice has major problems with hand holding hugs and close physical contact with other people she doesn't mind her dads clingy habits most of the time.

Alice's pov.

"Blade. Check. Garlic and holy water spray. Check. Bags. Check. Ugly uniform. Check. Training kit. Check. Ice grey contacts. Check. Glasses. Check. Spare blade and strapped on to my leg. Check." I muttered to myself "dad I'm going" I yelled "okay sweetie don't let any fangs near you" he said "nice play on words dad but I don't have fans". I said "yeah you do me your one and only father" he said standing triumphantly in front of me. "Oh dad you just said not to let any fans near me" I said sighing and smiling at the same time. He instantly went in to his unique blue corner. "Love you dad" I said closing the door and I could hear the girlish screams of "my daughter loves me" behind it.

We live in a old western style mansion. We don't have any staff cause we don't find them necessary. We're surrounded by acres and acres of forest land that I'm still exploring then we've got a couple of fields and we've got about five empty warehouses that I've turned into labs and training centres. It was a twenty minute walk to Ouran. I was so glad the first day of the school year was a Friday.

I put in my earphones and started playing Pompeii by Bastille. I was walking along and the smell hit me. You see vampire slayers have finely tuned senses we can hear see smell taste and feel things normal people can't. And this was the foully sweet and disgusting smell of vampires. When normal people are around vampires they smell different to each person. Each person smells their favourite scent radiating off vampires. But as with all slayers we smell the most disgusting smell in our opinion. My most hated smell is cheap tacky strong perfumes and god I could smell right ahead of me.

Lucky for slayers vampires can't identify us from normal humans unless they've seen you before and know what you are. I noticed that the smell was getting stronger as I headed towards Ouran. Then suddenly I'd reached the source it was a limo parked on the opposite side of the road. I could faintly hear a argument going on between six vampires. I faked dropping something and bent down to pick it up. I heard the words "father said that there's a new girl from Ireland coming and we couldn't get any background on her except for her impeccable school records" another piped up with "you know there is a rumour going around that the protégée child from the elite slayers family in Ireland has returned to Japan with her father" and finally another said "it's not just a rumour she moved back here with her father a month ago but we don't know her name or anything and apparently there is another student joining the first year classes today from that same country and the only info i could get on him was school records".

Having heard enough I kept walking. I was glad I'd brought the blades and the GHW spray. I reached the gates and they were locked. Fuck. I leaned against the wall and waited.

I could hear and smell the limo from earlier before I saw it. Suddenly a pair of arms reached out from the bush and pulled me bags and all in. A hand clamped over my mouth. I smelled a musky aroma in the air. I couldn't place it "look slayer if you don't want us to end up dead I suggest when I remove my hand that you don't scream okay" said a male voice. I nodded his hand was removed "my name is Casper Lynch and you are Alice O'Driscoll the elite slayer from the O'Driscoll clan and I being a Lynch am a werewolf and I like you I am seeking to avenge my father's death at the hands of the top six vampire families here in Japan now since we're both going into the same class I suggest we become allies deal" he said said extending his hand.

"Come out of the shadows and I'll consider" I said. He stepped forward in the bush. He was about five eight with dark brown curly ear length hair that was in shiny glossy perfect corkscrews amazing blue eyes and he was very ehh hot. "Alright you've got a deal cause your only four inches taller then me" I said extending my hand and shaking his.

"Good. You know you've got a slight culchie accent" he said "very funny it's hard not to pick one up when your uncle has one and you spend your summers between cork and Kerry. And you have a bit of a Dublin accent you know" I said "tell me about it half of my school were from either inner-city or the rough suburbs but its phasing out. I think it should be safe to go now." he said stepping out.

"Alright" I said following with my two bags. We walked in the gates and found our way to the reception and got directions to the chairman's office. We reached the door and both repulsed at the smell wafting through the closed doors. Apparently wolves also have a good sense of smell. We ignored it and walked in.

Yeah the chairman was defo a vampire from the stink coming off him. he told us we were in class 1A and gave us our timetables. we left in search of room 1A.

We had all the exact same classes by the way. The search from room 1A was a fail. By the time we found it we were twenty minutes late. It didn't help that we fell in the door and landed in a compromising position. Lets just say he fell through and landed on his back and I ended straddling him. Yeah not a pleasant thought.

I jumped off him immediately and apologised to the sensei while Casper was getting off the floor. The sensei sighed and told us to introduce ourselves to class.

Standing up at the front of the class I went first "my name is Alice O'Driscoll. I am fifteen years old. I'm Irish and I can the shit out of ye with words and hand to hand combat. Need I say more" i said standing aside to let Casper talk "my name is Casper Lynch. I'm also fifteen years old and oh I'm Irish" then he turned to me and said "come on Ali. I can see two empty seats down the back" before preceding to drag down to the back of classroom.

We sat down in our seats about two rows ahead of us I could smell two vampires and not just any vampires. It was two of the six from this morning. My senses were on high alert. I looked over to Casper who nodded and looked at the two vampires. I nodded back and then class resumed.

Lunch...

Both Casper and I had packed lunches so we decided to stay in the room what we didn't expect was so many people to ask us questions.

"So you are both scholarship students" asked one girl "yeah" I answered. "O'Driscoll is your dads surname Hartley" asked one guy."yeah why you asking" I said "hey guys it true she is a fighter" he yelled suddenly about forty guys stormed into the room (all human) and surrounded me and started asking me to show them some moves and I just said "I'll be in the Black Sakura dojo all day tomorrow and this evening teaching with my dad. But I think that area might be to rough for you lot" I said

God the black Sakura is like a sanctuary to me. It's in the roughest district in ouran. And it's a great place for training cause everyone's either to scared to come with in twenty metres or is a member.

A voice interrupted "Sensei". I looked up it was Ritsu-Kun a fellow slayer. I had been helping him out with his training for the last month. "Ritsu-Kun you shoulda told me that you went to Ouran" I said coldly "I'm sorry Sensei" he said bowing. "Stand up straight and how many times have I told not to call me Sensei a thousand times at least" I said glaring at him.

Around me the room was silent. "What I help him out with his martial arts" I said shrugging my shoulders. Everyone dispersed and Casper and I finally got to have our lunch. We didn't talk considering we were both reading. Some idiot tried to take the books off of us. Casper growled and I hissed. The bell rang and classes began again.

End of school...

The bell rang and Casper I had just had nice naps because the subject was geography and they were doing a case study on Ireland and since the subject before was history and they were doing the 1798 rebellion in Ireland as an example of a European revolution and we had been asked so many questions that we out rightly refused to answer any more questions on Ireland.

We were packing our bags and talking about the homework when they came over. "Well then we don't think we've been introduced properly" said the identical twin vampires. Taking a deep breath I began "well I'm Alice he's Casper we have to go end of" I said grabbing my bag and Casper by the wrist "we'll see you in the black Sakura then" they said

I stopped "The Black Sakura is a bad place for anyone especially you two and your friends" I said before continuing to leave pulling Casper along. I hope they got the message. Fine I probably blew my other identity sky high but the last vampires to walk in to the black Sakura dojo... well lets just say The slayers got some great live action training.

We got outside the gate "so Casper where's your house." I asked "nearby. I'll see on Monday. Then" he said "sure you have my number oh yeah are you free tomorrow cause its slayers day down in the black Sakura and we've been trying to track down some wolves for ages so you can come of you want just inform me" I said "I'll think about. See ya" he said walking away.

I started walking home. I took out my iPod and started playing my music. I find it amazing that I end up in the middle of nowhere after only a 20 minute walk. I love my home here. it's great cause we have the forest land a lake rivers and all the other things.

I walked through the main gates to the mansion. I walked up the drive opened the door and went in to be ruby tackled to the floor by dad. "DAD GET THE HELL OFF ME" I yelled. "Sorry sweetie I just wanted to give you a hug oh and we were invited to have dinner at one of our neighbours houses tonight" he squealed.

"Who's" I asked "the O'Tooles and apparently they have four sons your age and they also just recently moved back. So go upstairs and find some nice clothes and get ready" he said practically pushing me up the stairs. "That's not an Irish name at all is it. And I can walk" I said stopping dad from pushing me upstairs. "Sorry honey. I left out some outfits on your bed. If you come down wearing anything other then a dress I will take away all your favourite clothes"

I walked into my room there was a light blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. The material clung to the bust then it was loose and non clingy on the rest of the body down to above the knees next to it was a long white cardigan. Both of these were on my bed. On the ground beside the dress was a pair of white HIGH heels emphasis on high.

"Dad. I am not wearing these shoes" I yelled "yes you are your too short" he yelled back. "Feck it I can't argue with that" I yelled "no cursing and have a shower" he shouted up the stairs "never and I was just going to have one" I shouted down the stairs "good" he yelled.

I went had my shower and got dressed I put on a pair of thin tan tights considering I'm pale freckly and hate fake tan with a passion. I had everything except the shoes. Last time I wore heels was at the dance we had at my aunts mansion for some fancy dinner with the Irish slayers and I sorta fell and set one of them on fire. No one died but still.

I put on the shoes and quickly shoved a pair of converses into a bag and went downstairs "Da I'm ready" I said "good then let's go. Oh and I know the O'Tooles well I don't know maggies new husband" he said skipping out the door. We got out to car and began the twenty minute drive.

I love car journeys with my dad. We listen to the radio and sing every song together it's so much fun. We pulled into a driveway which led up to a huge mansion and I mean huge. I mean our mansion is quite big with ten bedrooms six bathrooms a ballroom a grand hall three living rooms giant kitchen two dining rooms etc. but this place looks even bigger.

We reached the house which had steps leading up to the door. A butler opened our doors and took our car while another one showed us in to the house and yet another told us to wait in the hall. I and my dad completely unused to servants were in utter confusion since neither of us like the idea of servants and do all our on cooking cleaning ironing etc. ourselves.

"Richard" yelled a woman running past me in a flash of blonde hair. "Maggie" said dad giving her a hug "it's been a while since I've seen you what's it now almost fourteen years" she said. "Yeah" said dad. Then the woman turned to me she was in flats and was still taller then me by two inches she had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. "Oh my god Alice you've grown up so much and call me maggie" She said hugging me. I am not a person for hugs or physical contact between people unless its a high five or fighting. I froze quite literally "maggie I doubt she remembers you or the boys since she was two the last time she saw any of you and she's not a big person for hugs" said dad

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you okay" she said getting off of me "yeah just give me a sec" I said calming down on the inside. "All good now" I said smiling "good" said maggie before running up the stairs.

"Dad could you just maybe have warned me about your energetic friend" I hissed "yeah but where is the fun in that." He said as there was a thumping of feet above us and two guys slid down the banister. One had blonde curly and the other one was Casper.

"You said you were a scholarship student" we yelled at each other. "Well I wanted to earn my grades" we yelled at each other. Beside us maggie the blonde and dad were laughing. "What is so bloody funny" we yelled turning towards them. I noticed my heels made me the same height as Casper. "You two were exactly like that when you were toddlers you to would always copy each others words and do the exact same things". Laughed maggie and dad "what the f asstrix asstrix asstrix k" we yelled at them. They continued laughing "FML OMFG that's it stop talking" Casper and I yelled at each other before turning our backs on each other.

The blonde sea green eyed one sauntered in my direction apart he was about 6ft making him four inches taller then Casper's 5ft8 "it's nice to be reacquainted with you Alice my name is Jasper Lynch and I'm sorry that you know my twin" he said raising my hand to his lips. Before he kissed it I said "the last person to do that is still in a coma" "your father must be very protective of you" he said continuing to raise my hands "it wasn't my father who put him in the coma" I said bringing my knee into his groin. He felled to the floor crying in pain. Dad shot me a look. "Dad you know I get weirded out by people touching me" I said high fiving Casper behind my back.

Maggie appeared saying "mark is going be here in an hour with Louis and Sam so boys why don't you show Alice around". "Let me just do one thing" I said grabbing my bag I took off the heels and slipped on my above ankle length converses handed dad my shoes and the bag "you never said how long I had to wear them"I said before following Casper and Jasper outside.

"So people I'm apparently meant to know who are Louis and Sam". I asked "our jackass step-brothers and mark is their jackass father" said Casper "they are non identical twins like Casper and I and they are our age of fifteen and know nothing about wolves slayers vampires etc so don't tell them about any of it" said Jasper "they go to miyabigaoka and Jasper is going to ouran on Monday" said Casper "great" I said as we walked towards a shed.

As we approached the shed I began to question where we were going. "So where are we headed" I asked "just to our hideout you'll like it" said Jasper reaching for my hand before I jumped out of the way "sorry I just really don't like my hand being held or hugs or anything other then fighting that involves me coming into direct physical contact with another human life from I find it difficult to deal with my dad sometimes sorry" I said walking back up alongside them. "It's okay " they said "thanks for understanding" I said "just don't let the jackasses know and if I creeped you out this morning I'm sorry"

whispered Casper into my ear "thanks and its okay you let go of me in the bush and stayed at a slight distance so it was grand" I whispered back. He smiled and we went in to the shed.

"WOW! This is amazing" I said went jasper turned on the light. There was a ground floor bit which had a foosball table and loads of gaming systems then there was two different loft bits with stairs going up to them. One was like a mini home cinema and the other was a mini gym. "Nice foosball table. I haven't played in two years and considering the last time I played I was in a bar in Bruges

Under the flea ridden hostel we were staying in and there was a about twenty hammered eighteen year olds betting on my friend and I against my cousins. Oh the days" I said and the other two were nodding along.

We talked for awhile until maggie rang Casper and told him we have to make our way back to the house because mark Sam and Louis arrived and I quote from Casper "Alice be prepared for the most irritating people on earth" to which I said and I quote "so you met my great aunt Ingrid then". Reluctantly we walked back cause we all admitted that it was great talking and hanging out.

We got back to the house and we climbed in a window because the door had been closed and you know open window three feet off the ground easy entrance and from their we were told they were in the drawing room. Casper, Jasper and I went in and saw my dad with what appeared to be someone my age pinned up against the wall "what did you say about my daughter you little punk" yelled my dad "I said that my school president said she was a whore and I agree considering I heard she just spent the last hour alone with Casper and jasper". I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the offending bastard off my my dad I had him still pinned to the wall he was about five foot six "give igarashi a from me message would you. Tell him next time he has something to say about me that he has one option which is to say it to my face and not to one of his lousy fleas" I said slamming my knee into the guys crotch twice.

"Go Alice teach him a lesson" cheered Casper, jasper, my dad and maggie to my right and on my left I had what appeared to be the father of these two twins and the other twin. The dad was trying to hide his laughter and the other twin looked really pissed off. "Before you launch at me I teach martial arts down at the black Sakura dojo" I said calmly. A look of fear washed over his face and he calmed down. I walked over to dad and patted him on the shoulder "dad don't listen to the little jerk he doesn't know what he's talking about".

Then a maid came in and told us it was time for dinner. Dinner turned out to be a starter of salad with a main of king crab and dessert was strawberries and cream but I had plain strawberries since cream makes me sick. The whole time the two people call Louis and Sam were trying to glare at me but I proved to be much better especially when I would reflect the light off my glasses.

After dinner dad maggie and the guy named mark went back to the drawing room and told us all to go off and do something. Please note there was extreme emphasis on ALL OF US. We waited until they left and Casper jasper and I ran out of the house and back to the den and locked all the doors and windows before the other to could say "Ouran sucks".

I flumped down on to one of the seats in the mini home cinema and the other two copied. "So who's igarashi" asked jasper "lets just say he's an ass who I put in his place" I said smiling "you guys got any good movies" I asked "yeah here's a list" said Casper throwing me a sheet. I looked at it and immediately found psycho directed by Alfred Hitchcock. "Here put on psycho" I said. Jasper went to try and set it up after five minutes it was evident something was wrong and then the machine exploded. I ran to the wall and grabbed the extinguisher and put out the blaze. "I'm going to kill them"yelled jasper running out.

I went to go after him but Casper held me back "trust me Alice he'll be half wolf before he gets halfway to the house". I just rolled my eyes and sighed "If you and jasper want to come to the black Sakura tomorrow you can just don't bring those two and what's the name of the jerk I had up against the wall" I asked re sitting in my seat. "Give me directions and we'll come and that one you and your dad were going down on was Louis" Casper said. "Great I'll pick you and Jasper up tomorrow then" I said smiling "oh yeah so who is this mystical igarashi you and the jerks were on about". He asked.

"Tora igarashi is the sixteen year old student council president of miyabigaoka and he tried to force me to do it with him when I refused the scholarship to there but he thought he had an advantage over me cause he does karate or judo something like that. What he wasn't expecting was me to be a mixed martial arts expert. I kinda kicked his ass in front of half the school and now he apparently calls me a slut to his fleas. What didn't help was my dad worked out everything and became real clingy for a while and overly comforting. But I have my methods and connections" I said smiling evilly.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" said Casper slowly retreating. Then suddenly Casper's phone started ringing "damn it mum what is it" he yelled down the phone. I could hear maggie screaming yelling and shouting down the phone but I tuned it out. "Jasper did what. Oh fuck. Damn we're coming" he said dropping the phone "jasper just went full and is patrolling around the house and mark thinks he's a rabid dog and is trying to shot him" he said quickly. "Fuck we have to find him. NOW!" I yelled running down the stairs and out of the shed with Casper hot on my heels.

"JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER" we yelled. We could hear a thudding of feet coming. We looked in front of us to see a golden haired wolf with sea green eyes coming towards us at an intense speed. We ran at him and tackled him. "Can I try something to make him change back" I asked "sure go ahead but talking probably won't work cause when we turn we can't understand english" said Casper. "Just let me try this" I said. "Jasper I don't know wether you can understand me know but you have to change back okay" I said. He nodded and began to shudder. Casper pointed to a tree and I found a bag with clothes in it and I threw it to Casper who immediately started taking out the clothes. I turned to give Jasper some privacy.

"Alice you can turn around now" said Jasper "great your dressed" I said turning around. Jasper was dressed all right but him and Casper were staring at me "what" I snapped at them. "Your right hand its glowing" they said pointing shakily towards it. I lifted up my hand and saw that on the palm there was a marking in the shape of a wolf paw and it was glowing a bright blue. "What the fuck. Why the fuck is my hand glowing" I yelled "how the fuck are we meant to know" they screamed.

Then I remembered something I had read a very long time ago. It was some legend about this slayer who had these marking things on his/her hands that would glow or something I read it when I was little but I remembered one passage vividly "the slayer had the ability to do anything. Among the things they could do was: They could will unruly wolves to morph back and control with their could could controland summon the shadows in their left hand and using their whole body mind and soul as one they could defeat the vampires. The slayer had the power to change the world."*end of passage* "I am so screwed" I said before the world went black.

About ten mins later.

Ugh I don't deal well with shock. I opened my eyes and saw I was on Casper's back and we were heading towards the house. "Casper put me down". "Aargh jaysus don't scare me. First your hand glows now this" he said putting me on the ground. "About the hand..." I said preceding to explain my guess at what was going on "and don't tell my dad cause he'll have a major flip out alright" I said before we went back inside

We went upstairs to this living room area where jasper was playing Mario kart wii like nobody's business. I told him what I'd told Casper and he like Casper just nodded and agreed not to tell my dad.

"So of all the games and consoles invented you chose Mario kart wii" I said looking at him "yeah so" he said pausing and taking out two more controllers and set them up before handing them to me and Casper. We took them and played for an hour before a maid came to say that my dad was ready to go. I said goodbye to Jasper and Casper and went downstairs to my dad. Dad and I said bye to maggie and mark, just glared at the other set of twins, said goodbye to Casper and jasper again and I told them I'd be here and half eight to bring them to the black Sakura dojo tomorrow and maggie was over joyed and thought it was a brilliant idea. Mark suggested that I should bring Louis and Sam as well. Dad let me say why the couldn't

"Well Mark Louis and Sam do not qualify to come tomorrow or any Saturday for that matter because it's VSWA's time and your sons a have not got the physical and or mental ability to even get in to stage one of the screening process and I screened Casper in school and Jasper in the last few hours and they qualify but I am afraid to say your sons will never meet the requirements of the VSWA. Does that clear thing up for you" I said smiling sweetly "no it doesn't what is the VSWA and why won't you let my sons join" he persisted (VSWA= vampire slayers and werewolves association).

"Oh I love easily answered questions. 1:that information is on a need to know basis and you don't need to know and 2:they lack the necessary genetic abnormalities. Now unless you want me embarrass you in front of your sons I suggest that you stop asking pathetic questions" I said curtly. He took a step back at my tone and the dark aura that was appearing around me. Dad and I said goodbye again and left.

We got home at twelve. It was raining cats and dogs and it was windy as hell. We went up to bed.

4am...

"So thirsty" I groaned getting up from bed. I silently made my way down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. It was still raining and there was thunder and lighting also at this point. I am a really heavy sleeper so I hadn't noticed till now. I went down to the kitchen and got some water and decided to go out on the patio with the roof and no walls. There wasn't any wind and it was quite warm.

I sat one to edge Indian style and stared at my right hand. There was still the out line of the paw and claws. It was just a legend right. The made up shit they tell little kids to show them the values of Morels and stuff like that. They are real and they don't come true right.

The rain suddenly stopped but the thunder and lighting kept going. In between a lighting flash and thunder there was a scream. I ran inside and pulled out a long bow and a sheaf of arrows out of my secret storage inside the kitchen. I grabbed a trench coat and pair of hiking boots and pulled them on and ran out.

I ran through the trees to the source of the screaming as I ran silently I noticed a glowing from my left hand. "When will this end" I muttered to myself trekking up a muddy slope. At the top there was a fallen tree and top of the tree was a shadow spirit. They're like humans but there is something different about them and they attract vampires and they apperently have blood almost as good as a slayers according to some vampire book I'd read. Most of the time I wouldn't notice them because they don't give off a smell unless they want to. The spirit was splayed out on the tree. I could smell a vampire close by. I pulled up my hood and bent down and got some fresh mud and gave myself a quick war paint job.

I lay down on the ground watching and waiting. I could tell that she was unconscious and I could hear let alone smell the vampire approaching. It had a cheap useless weak smell to it so it would be a painless kill. The vampire was suddenly in front of the spirit looking down at him with his evil hungry eyes. I waited until he made a movement towards the neck of the spirit. I slowly stood up pulled out one of my handmade arrows that releases a toxin that will kill a vampire within about a min. I slowly walked around until I had the correct position. I readied aimed and prepared and fired.

The arrow got him right through the head and he fell off the spirit and began convulsing. I quickly grabbed the spirit and removed my arrow from the vampire who was beginning to disintegrate. The spirit was beginning to wake up and my left hand was glowing even stronger now. The spirit woke up and grabbed my hand "you've returned" it said before going back to sleep.

I picked up the spirit the fully clothed spirit and notice that he was about my age and height with short brown hair. He'd had grey eyes when they were open.

I carried him back to the house and put him on a couch before going back up to my room to discover it was half six. I grabbed some clothes had a quick shower got dressed and went back down to the spirit.

I found him up in the kitchen cooking "ahh legend your awake" he said "what did you just call me"I said "legend. Its the name given to the slayer who bears the power to bring slayers wolves and shadows together as one to defeat the vampires" he said "okay well could you call me Alice and what's your name" I asked taking out ingredients for pancakes. "Kenta Suzuki" he said continuing to cut fruit.

"That's a great name and Alice why is a strange boy doing in the kitchen at half seven in the morning" said dad behind me "well daddy dearest this is Kenta Suzuki. He's the shadow spirit I just recused and he's hot some great theories as to why I have two occasionally glowing tattoos on the palms of my hands" I said pouring pancake batter in to the pan I'd had heating up "your aunt told me this day would come." Dad said "what day" I growled turning towards dad "the day your powers as the next legend kicked in. Oh well nothing we can do now. Is that pancakes your making." Said dad changing subject very quickly. I'd argue another time.

"Yeah it is what I'm making" I said "great" said dad "so Kenta where do you live we can drop you home after breakfast" said dad "I don't have a home the big shot vampires burnt it down last night with my entire family inside. I was chased as I ran and I after running for many miles lay down on a fallen tree and screamed in sorrow before passing out then Alice arrived and killed one of the vampires after me. The vampire was a servant told to find me and now I'm here" he said "do you want to stay here" I asked "your more than welcome to." Said dad "who else lives here" asked Kenta. "It's just us. Say do you know anything about martial arts?" Asked dad "I know a little karate but only a little but I think it would be good for me to learn more" answered Kenta "great. Alice you have another student. Now you have two" stated dad "your forgetting the lynch twins" I corrected him "sorry sweetie now you'll have four full time and your classes during the week" said dad "yeah I know dad" I said as I put a plate of pancakes with lemon and sugar in front of him "oh and sweetie I got some great news"said dad as I returned to the pan

"What is it" I asked "midnight atlas and shadow are coming" said dad "yes finally" I said "who" asked Kenta "my and dads horses. Atlas is dads and midnight is mine and shadow is also mine. Atlas and midnight are father and daughter and shadow is one I found abandoned as a foal five years ago and reared myself." I said smiling at the fact that my horses Would be coming today.

I looked at the time it was eight. I ran upstairs and grabbed my training gear and ran back down "da I'm gonna go get jasper and Casper Ill see you at the black Sakura and don't forget to bring Kenta" I yelled grabbing my keys before running out to my motor bike. I drove to Casper and Jaspers. I went up to the door and knocked. The door opened on to a half asleep Casper and a wide awake Jasper. "Good morning jasper and good morning face of death" I said smiling "good morning Alice I'm sorry about my brothers attitude he was probably up all night fantasising about a girl he knows" said jasper. If looks could kill jasper would have been well dead.

"Come on Alice lets leave him behind" said Casper grabbing my hand. Normally I'd be freaking out but right now for some reason I'm not. "Casper let go of my hand and jasper come on or I'll leave you both behind" I said getting on to the bike and starting it. They stared at me dumbstruck. "What when your chasing a target through the slums of Kolkata you need to know how to drive so get on before we're any later" I said putting on my leather jacket and helmet. I held to helmets out to the twins who took them and got on. "Hold on" I said speeding out the gates.


End file.
